In an electronic commerce system offering automobile parts for sale, customers may often face a difficulty in determining which parts to purchase for various maintenance events. Vehicles can be associated with various maintenance schedules and be compatible with various automobile parts, some of which are original equipment manufacturer parts and some of which are aftermarket parts. Additionally, while some retailers may specify parts that are compatible with a particular vehicle a user may still be unaware as to the various parts that may be necessary or suggested for a maintenance event recommended by a maintenance schedule or a specific project the user desires to have completed for his or her vehicle.